


Bliss; worth it.

by cheese



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eruri Week, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only a little bit of time after feeding when Levi feels warm, Erwin always takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss; worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural!AU where Erwin is a hunter totally in love with vampire!Levi
> 
> written for Eruri Week Day 2 - blood.

If his family could see him now, they’d disown him easily, try to kill him probably. It may just be a good thing they’re all dead, then.

Being a hunter wasn’t an easy life, nor a life Erwin ever thought too much about, since it was the life he believed he was meant for; a calling like no other. But neither thought could stop him now if he wanted to, nothing short of death could – and even that, he knew, would probably not be an option. 

He didn’t care, though, not with the way Levi’s teeth dug into the inside of his thigh as he sucked Erwin’s blood out, millilitre by millilitre, every drop falling down his icy throat, warming him up even just for a while. Erwin cared even less (about his family, calling, death), when Levi’s slender, warming hand wrapped itself around his cock and tightened harder than any human ever could, pulling pleasure out of Erwin just like his blood, bit by bit, milking him for all he’s worth. Erwin didn’t care. 

Once Levi got his fill – and he never drank too much, the only time Erwin ever felt cherished or important around him, really – his body was warm, almost humanlike. He rubbed himself languidly against Erwin, slowly moving up his torso with drags of his lips and teeth, just bare teases, promises. 

Erwin always let Levi have this, never moved or forced anything, gave his trust over to him completely; he knew that out there in their real world, Levi relied too much on Erwin’s inside info anyway.

(They both made sacrifices.) 

It was worth it.

When Levi’s mouth reached Erwin’s along its travels, wet and sloppy as they kissed, moving against each other with practiced ease, Erwin likened it to breathing in his more nostalgic moments. When Levi situated himself above Erwin properly, having manoeuvred Erwin to his liking, often propped up on his elbows or fully sitting to make up for the height difference neither of them ever mentioned out loud. (It didn’t matter.) And when Levi finally sank down on Erwin’s cock like he was made for it, tiny body still warm with Erwin’s blood pumping through it, Levi was done taking.

Erwin had the reigns. It was worth it. It was worth watching his hands, usually a huge contrast to Levi’s pale flesh, hang on to warm hips, leaving fleeting bruises in their wake as Erwin pounded up into him, thrusting until Levi lost his balance, toppled onto him, until Levi fell apart. 

It never lasted long, Levi’s moment of weakness, probably due to centuries’ worth of self-preservation, but Erwin cherished it each time. He catalogued the unconscious way Levi opened his mouth around a gasp he didn’t need to take, or the way he clung to Erwin’s shoulders just that bit too hard (but the way Erwin liked the most), or the way his hips stuttered in movement above Erwin – pulling and pushing all at once, needing Erwin as much as Erwin needed him. 

It was bliss. 

And it was all it took for Erwin to come undone, to pull Levi’s smaller body to his tightly and crush their lips together painfully, trying to draw blood to entice Levi to lose his composure again, to devour Erwin with all he’s got. They trembled together as Erwin filled Levi with his come and Levi pumped his hand between them until cold splashed on Erwin’s body and a shiver ran down his spine. His blood only lasted so long after all. It was good for staving off the cravings, for feeding, but nothing could make Levi truly warm again.

That’s why Erwin cherished these moments, why Levi quieted, why he stopped his cursing and name-calling, and why he let himself go in a way he never did otherwise, clinging to Erwin, and letting Erwin have this. (But that’s why it was also something they never talked about – centuries of pain and heartbreak, and decades of emotional repression between them – even as Levi let Erwin pet his hair and hold him close when he didn’t need to sleep, or as their hands always found each other in the dark.)

It was worth it.


End file.
